Moments
by Cloaked-Kelpie
Summary: Drabble moments focusing on Vaughn and Chelsea. Surprise pairing?


**I do not own Harvest Moon.**

**Moments**

**This is in no particular order….**

_a. Meeting_

Chelsea opened the door when she heard a knock. She came upon a man that looked like a cowboy, with white hair and purple colored eyes. "Yes? Can I help you?"

The man looked at her, as if sizing her up, and introduced himself as Vaughn, and that he was in charge of trading animals.

The two would most likely be a sort of 'business partners'.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." The brunette then closed the door once the man left.

_b. Smile_

Chelsea was roaming the forest, looking for herbs or some other plants that she would be able to ship out for some money. She was wary of the wild dogs that roamed the forest though, as the last time they spotted her they chased her around.

One ended up biting her leg.

She didn't hate dogs, but the strays here intimidated her.

Walking a little further in, she spotted the white-heard man up ahead playing with the beasts. He had a small smile on his face as he played fetch with the group of dogs.

"You really should smile like that more."

He blushed at her comment, but invited her to play with them and the dogs if she had nothing else to do - he had gotten a little more friendly towards her after spending time together when they did business on animals. She hesitantly agreed to do so.

_c. Chocolate_

It was a stupid holiday, it really was. She had many male friends on the islands though, so she begrudgingly made them chocolate. A waste of her time, when she could be doing her Ranch work. Alas, it was raining and her animals had already been cared for.

After she had the chocolate made, she set out to hand it to her guy friends. Elliot was first, he was happy to receive it, if shy to accept it. Denny was next, she even gave one to the little boy that played around with the little blonde girl, Shea questioned what is was, but accepted it anyways.

Vaughn was last, and he seemed unusually happy over the candy. That's when she figured it out. "Hm. You have a sweet tooth."

He just blushed and thanked her, walking off to enjoy his treat.

_d. Dog_

"I don't want that thing."

"Why not?"

"I don't need a dog roaming around here!"

"But he likes you already."

"No, he doesn't."

Vaughn and Chelsea argued over the small dog in Vaughn's hands. He was trying to get Chelsea to like the dogs that lived on the island, and the perfect way to do that was to get her to spend time with one.

Plus, it was payback for when she pushed him into a mud puddle. He knew she didn't dogs that well, so it was just one way to annoy her.

Eventually he won, and the small dog was named 'Cheese'.

_e. Hat wear_

Chelsea stole Denny's and Vaughn's hat wear. One cowboy hat and bandanna. She wore both of them on her head, setting aside her own orange bandanna for a moment.

She was having a fun time playing 'keep away' with them. Even if they didn't know it was a game. They were annoyed, but she was able to keep up the game for most of the day until they cornered her on the mountain.

_f. Snap shot_

"Smile. Damn it."

"No."

"Do it."

"Why?"

"I want a picture of you, retard."

Vaughn grumbled, eventually conceding into her demands, so she had him hold Cheese, made him sit on the rock at the beach, and smile so she could get a snapshot of him. "There, are we done?"

"Nope. Next we need a picture of you and Denny…"

Thus, Chelsea had various pictures of Vaughn with everyone who lived on the island by the end of the day.

_g. Crush_

Awkward. That was how he felt. Uncomfortable. But his feelings were true. He had a crush on one of his closest friends.

So when he told her he was a nervous wreck, expecting to be rejected. But no, she just laughed and told him, "I like you too."

_h. Move_

"Yep. That's where I want it placed."

Vaughn and Denny grumbled, happy to finally be done with moving Chelsea's furniture around. She recently had her house expanded, and saved up money to buy new furniture, so she decided to bug her boyfriend and another close guy friend to help her carry it in, and move it to where she wanted it to.

Even though she didn't really do anything but bark orders to them.

_i. Picnic_

The young couple decided to have a picnic on the mountain top. Chelsea decided to bring one things Vaughn loved to eat, and one thing he hated.

They played a game to see who would get the chocolate, or who would eat the carrots. Chelsea won the chocolate. Vaughn had to endure the taste of the carrots he oh-so-hated.

Chelsea even got a picture of him eating the things. The look on his face was hilarious.

_j. Fireworks_

Vaughn invited Chelsea to watch the fireworks with him. His girlfriend agreed, smiling, even holding his hand while the different colored lights filled the sky.

The view was pretty, and all of the young couples sat together in the sand at the beach. Enjoying each others company.

_k. Kiss_

When she told him to close his eyes and wait, he wasn't expecting a Kiss. He was happy to receive the chocolate though, even if he would've enjoyed the other type of kiss as well.

Luckily for him he received both; Chocolate from Chelsea, and a kiss.

Hell, even her dog licked him in the face.

_l. Love_

Love. He had never really felt that before, but Chelsea taught him that. He wasn't ready to admit it to her, but he did.

He hoped when he gave her the flowers she loved, that she got some of his meaning.

_m. New_

A new girl moved onto the island. Chelsea introduced him to the shy girl, her name was Sabrina. The girl had long, black hair that she kept half up, half down tied back in a purple ribbon that matched her dress.

She wore glasses, and was shy.

His girlfriend invited the shy girl to join them at the beach.

_n. Book_

The shy girl loved to read. Chelsea told him this, as she was excited to have someone talk about books.

There taste was different though, as Chelsea detested the romance novels Sabrina loved to read, preferring the more violent ones. He laughed at their taste, how two could get along, yet like things completely opposite of each other?

_o. Fishing_

Denny, Lanna, Sabrina, Chelsea, and Vaughn decided to have a fishing contest. The small group of people had become fond of each person there.

Sabrina was the newest, but already she was getting along with them all, if a little shy about giving out personal information about herself.

The contest ended up with Denny winning, Lanna second, and everyone else really didn't keep count. Chelsea was the first to lose, taking pictures of them instead.

You could tell she did it on purpose.

_p. Cheese_

The dog was sick. Chelsea had even grown fond of the thing, so she had to get her boyfriend to look at him.

In the end, Vaughn told her he would be fine, and that he just had some bad food he found lying around.

_q. Confused_

Chelsea and Vaughn had been a couple for awhile now. But Vaughn started to have a crush on the shy Sabrina, not that he didn't enjoy Chelsea's company. He just didn't see her in that light anymore.

He had no idea what he should do.

_r. Understand_

"I think we should break up…" Chelsea held Vaughn's hand, looking at him with understanding in her blue eyes. "I know you like Sabrina, and I'm fine with that Vaughn."

"But…"

"I'm just happy that you found someone you can love, and maybe that was why we met? So I can introduce you to your true love?"

No. That wasn't why. They met because she was the woman that could teach him about how to care for others, instead of riding them off at first sight. He still wasn't exactly open, but he gave people a chance. That's what he did with Sabrina, and it worked out.

"Thank you…" Was all the quiet man could say to his first love. _For all you did._

_s. Wedding_

Vaughn looked down the aisle, seeing his bride walk toward him. It had been a year, but he finally got the courage to ask Sabrina for her hand in marriage. He would have asked sooner, but her father was a hard man to impress.

With Chelsea's help, he was able to do it though.

Speaking of which, the brunette was standing a little ways from him, being the maid of honor. She noticed this, and smiled gently at him, wishing him all the happiness in the world for her two of her closest friends.

_t. Hunter_

Vaughn noticed that Chelsea had started to spend a lot of time with Shea. The rancher introduced the two, then the dark-skinned man taught them how to hunt that day.

When he told his wife this, she got a sparkle in her eye, saying that Chelsea may have a crush on the hunter.

They did seem fond of each other. And Vaughn could tell when Chelsea liked someone.

_u. Interrogate_

While Chelsea was busy at her farm, Vaughn decided to use the day and question the hunter she liked so much.

_Great, I'm starting to act like her older brother…_.but he wanted to make sure this man wasn't some crazy cannibal. At the end of his question, he came to like Shea, even if he was a little strange.

_v. Child_

Sabrina and Vaughn had their first child together, while his wife was pregnant they couple went to Mineral Town to have the baby delivered in a safe environment.

When they got back, the first people they told where there close friends. Denny, Lanna, and Chelsea. They weren't the only ones with good news, as Chelsea announced, while they were away, she had purposed to Shea.

_w. Wedding 2_

Chelsea's wedding was a bit different from others. She did dress up though, even if it was what Shea's tribe wore, along with facial make-up, and only a few were invited.

The 'elder' of Shea's tribe married them, and Vaughn was happy for Chelsea.

He had a feeling her marriage life was going to be quite interesting.

_x. Picture frame_

Chelsea hung her photos throughout her home, putting them in places where she thought were best. "What do you think?"

Vaughn looked at the wall, "That's…a lot of photos you have."

"I just hope Shea doesn't attack them when he comes back from..er…hunting for dinner."

She laughed after when she said this, but Vaughn was looking at the photos she had on the wall. She had many, but his favorite was of the one where it was all of their friends.

_y. Older_

Time moved forward on the island. Everyone got married to those they loved, some even had kids already. Vaughn's child was about five now, and she was good friends with Chelsea's son.

Lanna and Denny's child liked to tease Chelsea's young son, as he was the youngest from the group. He was also the only boy, until Julie gave birth to one as well.

_z. Forever_

All the islanders gathered around the clearing, getting ready for the Goddess Festival they had every year. It was always a good time, and the island kept growing with many people, especially from the families that kept having children.

With everyone dancing, Vaughn asked his former girlfriend for a dance. He would forever enjoy her company, even if it wasn't the same as it had been.

* * *

**Wrote this on a whim.**

**Review?**


End file.
